


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Freeform, Tumblr, bioquake, heightdifferencesAU, prompt, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's another height difference AUs, this is a short one, prompted by @goldenwolfrose from my tumblr. I'm still doing prompts if you wanted to at my tumblr @hackingxbiochemist or you can message me via AO3, I'd be happy making Skimmons or Beronica prompts. Last but not least, enjoy! :)

The first time Daisy holds her hand was at a music festival. Daisy had begged her to go with her. She did not like those kinds of music but Daisy had bought them tickets so she succumbed to it and off they went to the festival. The festival was crazy, it was really crowded, everyone was cheering loudly, the only source of light was the spotlight from the stage, since the festival was at a nighttime. They were trying to get to the front row when the crowd separated them, but then she felt her hand was grasped, Daisy’s hand was on hers. Daisy pulled her closer and tightened their hands together, Daisy looked back at her and smiled, and she felt a feeling she swore she won’t feel anymore. She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled back then Daisy shouted, “So we won’t get separated!” amidst the noisiness from the people. They end up holding hand through the shows and when Daisy lets go of her hand, a part of her misses it.

The second time Daisy holds her hand was at the mall. They were enjoying their free time and so they decided to check out the nearest mall. She dragged Daisy to the bookstore and Daisy grumbled about how they can’t bring food inside the bookstore. She smiled cheekily at Daisy and promised her to treat her burgers after checking out the bookstore. Daisy then agreed and followed her into the bookstores. While they were looking at new books, the fire alarms rang and she felt a hand pulling her as they walked swiftly out of the bookstore to the evacuation point. There aren’t a lot of people in the mall, but still Daisy held her hand. She raised one eyebrow at their intertwined fingers then she smiled to herself, Daisy, as if she was reading her mind, turned around, “Not risking you to get lost in the crowd, right?” Daisy winked. She chuckled and said, “Well, there’s only about 100 people here more or less, I’m sure I can take care of myself if we are separated,”. Daisy stared at her eyes for a moment before saying, “I know,” but continue to hold her hand until they went back to the base. She was happy even though she didn’t get to purchase any books.

The third time Daisy holds her hand was in the base. Daisy was training in the gym while she was at her lab. Coulson’s voice suddenly boomed from the intercom, calling them to go to the meeting room. She took off her goggle, set down the vial and hanged her lab coat on her chair. As she stepped out of her lab, Daisy was standing in front of her, smirking. “Ooh, Daisy, you startled me,” she didn’t realize that Daisy waited for her to walk together to the meeting room. “Come on, the team’s waiting for us,” then they both walked through the corridor. Just before they entered the room, Daisy held her hand. She was startled but then eased in, squeezing Daisy’s hand because their hands fit perfectly. But she is also confused and Daisy seem to see the wrinkles on her forehead, so Daisy just whispered to her, “Prevents us from getting separated,”. She almost cracked up and whispered back, “How can we be separated, there’s only about five people here, duh,” she rolled her eyes. Daisy ignored her and she can see that Daisy is blushing, “Well, I’m sorry but I missed your hands on mine,” Daisy said then turned her attention to Coulson. Of course, Jemma Simmons was suspicious of how Daisy always held her hand, but by now she smiled brightly and intertwined their fingers, holding Daisy’s hand and she never want to let go. And so they held hand through the briefing until the whole team was all exchanging glances and also dollar bills. She smiled contentedly and looked at Daisy who was also smiling at her adorably.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comments and kudos are highly appreciated! I want to know what you guys think :)


End file.
